moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Drugie Oblicze 6
Renzan patrzył na Vellox, która wciąż leżała na podłodze w kajucie Strange i błądziła po niej czarnym i fioletowym okiem, najwyraźniej czegoś szukając. - Pomóc ci? - Kotka wcześniej nieobecna, skierowała wzrok na chłopaka, który teraz wyciągał do niej dłoń. -Ała! – krzyknął Renzan uwalniając się z uścisku ostrych jak u kota ząbków Vellox. - Nie czekolada.. – powiedziała bardziej do siebie, niż do chłopaka i zmarszczyła nos, próbując wywęszyć jakieś smakołyki. -Właściwie co tu robisz? I.. ważniejsze…. Jak tu się dostałaś?! - A bo widzisz, w burdelu zabrakło alkoholu, znaczy był, ale nie ten co chcieli klienci, znaczy taki też był, ale nie wszyscy go chcieli, ale ten co chciała reszta, znaczy nie cała reszta, bo niektórzy woleli też inne… -Dobra, dobra, dobra! – powiedział PD zasłaniając kotce usta ręką, przerażony prędkością z jaką wypowiadała słowa – Streszczaj się. - No to po prostu zabrało mi alkoholu w barze i przyszłam po niego do Strange. - A jak tu weszłaś? – zapytał chłopak, spoglądając na okno, za którym rozwierało się bezkresne morze i księżycowe niebo. Dziewczyna skupiła swój wzrok w jednym punkcie, zmrużyła oczy i zacisnęła wargi intensywnie myśląc. - Wiesz, że nie pamiętam? – powiedziała śmiejąc się. - Przecież to było chwilę temu! - Ale co było chwilę temu? Smok spojrzał na nią zrezygnowany i otrząsnął się wracając myślami do małej książeczki, wciąż leżącej na biurku piratki. - Vellox nie wiesz czasem co to jest? – zapytał podchodząc do stolika i wyciągając dłoń w stronę skórzanej oprawy. -NIE! – krzyknęła kotka, której z ust wypadło ciastko, które znalazła w szafce. Renzan obrócił się w jej stronę, a ta rzuciła się na niego całym ciałem i przygniatając go do podłogi patrzyła wytrzeszczonymi oczami. - Nie… dotykaj…tego… dziennika… - wydukała trzęsąc się potwornie. - Ok, ok! – odrzekł smok unosząc ręce w geście niewinności- Ale co w nim takiego? Zrobiony z jej włosów czy co? Vellox zrobiła zamyśloną minę, przymknęła jedno oko, potrząsnęła głową i znowu spojrzała na smoka. - O cześć PD! - Dobrze się czujesz? – zapytał chłopak, już porządnie wystraszony, a kotka przytknęła mu palec do ust. - Ściany mają uszy – powiedziała bardzo tajemniczym głosem, tworząc tym samym w głowie PD porządnego mindfuck'a. – Wiem tyle, że okropnie się wścieka jak ktoś go dotyka. Renzan spojrzał ukradkiem na dziennik i wziął go do ręki. Szafir na wierzchu okładki zaczął odbijać światło, tworząc na ścianach niebieskie refleksy, poruszające się z każdym ruchem dłoni smoka. - Chyba będzie musiała to przeżyć…. – powiedział i już chciał otworzyć książkę, gdy jego uwagę odwrócił armatni strzał, zza drzwi. *** -Serek wyjaśnij mi, jaki sens ma włamywanie się do jej kajuty? – zapytała ziewająca Salai, którą nie bardzo ciekawiło łażenie w nocy po pustym okręcie. - To proste, jeśli zdobędziemy dziennik, zdobędziemy informacje, a jak zdobędziemy informacje.. - To? - zapytała Insanity, chowając się, tak jak reszta przyjaciół, za beczkami z prochem strzelniczym. - To będziemy bardziej doinformowani! – odparł Serek nie mogąc wymyślić nic lepszego. – Dobra,czy wszyscy są? Salai rozejrzała się i zaczęła liczyć. - Hmm.. tak – powiedziała – O ile pominąć 4 osoby. - Co?! – krzyknął zdziwiony Serek. - Serio? Nie zauważyłeś, że siedzimy tu tylko w trójkę? –zapytała Insanity, kładąc się na lekko wilgotnych deskach i wpatrując w niebo. - Nie mamy czasu na szukanie reszty, trzeba trzymać się planu – powiedziała Salai. - Przyznaj, że po prostu nie chce ci się ruszać tyłka. – powiedziała Ins, a demonica zastygła z kamienną twarzą. - Nie powiedziałam, że plan to główny powód, dla którego nie chce ich szukać. - Zamknijcie się – smok wyjrzał zza beczek prosto na drzwi kajuty. - Powiedz mi czemu my się tak ukrywamy? W końcu tu nikogo nie ma. -…. – Serek zmarszczył brwi, próbując wymyślić jakieś, choć w połowie sensowne wytłumaczenie. – Oj siedź cicho – powiedział i wypchnął dziewczyny zza beczek. Przyjaciele spokojnym krokiem podeszli do drzwi, a chłodny wiatr znad morza powodował u nich gęsią skórkę. Smok położył rękę na klamce, ale jego uwagę odwrócił armatni strzał. *** - Na pewno wiesz dokąd idziemy? - zapytała Clarity, podnosząc wyżej pochodnie, za podskakującą krok za krokiem Hajsik. - Jak nic! Znam każdy zakamarek statku cioci! – powiedziała zatrzymując się przed przyjaciółmi. - Więc gdzie jesteśmy? – zapytał Dizzy rozglądając się po ciemnym korytarzu. - Na Mer de Sang! – powiedział radośnie Bananek. - A dokładniej? – dopytywał chłopak. - Cóż pomyślmy… - zaczęła mała – Jak Franceour i Dawliet gdzieś tam poszli, wyszliśmy z salonu, my parę minut później, skręciliśmy w lewo, potem szliśmy prosto, potem znowu w lewo, potem przez środkowe drzwi, w prawo, w prosto, lewo, przez drugie drzwi, w prawo, znowu w prawo i prosto, więc jesteśmy… - Hajs kopnęła drzwi obok, a one otworzyły się z hukiem ukazując mały salonik z kominkiem. –Dokładnie w tym samym miejscu – powiedziała uśmiechnięta – Mówiłam, że znam statek? Dizzy jęknął, a Clarity niespokojnie patrzyła się na ciemną jak smoła podłogę, na którą padało tylko słabe światło pochodni. -W sumie to.. gdzie jest laluś? – zapytał Dizzy. - Kto? - zapytała Bananowa. - Przemek. – odpowiedziała jej Clarity. Banan tylko wzruszył ramionami. - Szedł z nami. Najwidoczniej, źle skręcił. Głupi! Powinien mnie posłuchać. – powiedziała Hajs i zrobiła uroczą minkę. - Wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy znaleźć resztę – pisnęła szybko, bo wydawało jej się przez moment, że widziała szczura. - - Ja prowadzę! – krzyknęła Bananowa, ale zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zaprzeczyć, ich uwagę odwrócił armatni strzał. *** Strange trzymała z obrzydzeniem Endera za kołnierz, aby nie wypadł przez okno… przez które właśnie wymiotował. - Ok, ok no przepraszam! Nie wiedziałam, że masz aż taki słaby żołądek – powtarzała raz za razem Strange. -W sumie to skąd ją masz? – zapytała Lobo, trącając glanem teraz leżąca na podłodze, martwą syrenę. - Kiedyś zajmowałam się zabijaniem syren – odparła piratka, powstrzymując przyjaciela od wypadnięcia, przy kolejnych spazmach. - Zabijałaś własną rasę? – Teraz to Lobo spojrzała na Strange z obrzydzeniem. – Jak możesz! Zabijasz swoich! Strange nagle zesztywniałą, a jej mina zrobiła się poważna, niewielu w tym Lobo wiedziało, że piratka tak powstrzymuje się od ataku wściekłości. - Mordowałaś niewinnych i bezbronnych! – krzyczała cały czas Lobo – Zarzynałaś własną rodzinę! - To nie moja rodzina! – wrzasnęła Strange i rzuciła Endera na podłogę, a jej paznokcie przybrały wściekle czerwony kolor. – Wyrzucili mnie na morską pustynię, gdy miałam zaledwie 2 dni, pożerają własne dzieci, jeśli nie mają co jeść, zabijają mężczyzn, dla własnej przyjemności, ale najpierw hipnotyzują ich robiąc sobie sługusów, każą się nazywać Paniami! Wywyższają się ponad wszystko, dbają tylko o swoje dobro! - Strange… - zaczęła Lobo, patrząc na piratkę z otwartymi oczami. Nigdy nie widziała jej tak wściekłej, nawet gdy ktoś próbował dotknąć jej włosów. Dziewczyna wyprostowała się i zmrużyła oczy, a czerwień, wciąż nie schodził z jej paznokci. Nagle przez okno kajuty wleciało coś czarnego i wylądowało na ramieniu piratki. - Przekaż mu, że już może strzelać – powiedziała prawie szeptem, jednak na tyle głośno, aby Lobo i Ender to usłyszeli. Franceour wyleciał tą samą drogą, a piratka usiadła w fotelu, powracając do zabawy sztyletem. - Znowu na coś czekasz? – zapytała nieśmiało Lobo. Strange przez parę minut nie odpowiadała i nadal bawiła się nożykiem, przyglądając się jego obrotom w powietrzu. Baldanderka pomyślała, że piratka mogła nie usłyszeć pytania i już chciała je powtórzyć, ale powstrzymał ją wystrzał armaty. Przyjaciele odwrócili głowy w kierunku z którego dochodził dźwięk, może oprócz Strange, która złapała broń i schowała ją do rękawa. - Już nie. – odpowiedziała. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Drugie Oblicze Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures